The present invention relates to computer systems for displaying interactive electronic documents. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer systems for displaying interactive electronic representations associated with static media objects.
Although the Internet has quickly become a popular source for information, entertainment, and commerce, traditional static media that includes physical publications, like magazines and newspapers, continues to enjoy popularity among readers. Due to the low cost and superior portability of traditional static media, it is likely to continue to thrive as a source of information, entertainment, and commerce into and throughout the Information Age.
Despite the continued popularity of traditional static media, the limitations of the medium become apparent when compared to today""s Internet-based information sources, like the world-wide-web (xe2x80x9cWWWxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwebxe2x80x9d). For example, traditional static media may take much longer to produce than electronically-available content, and may be considerably more expensive to produce due to printing costs. Moreover, traditional static media typically cannot provide the depth of content permitted by electronic publications. Because traditional static media cannot be associated with, or xe2x80x9chot-linkedxe2x80x9d to, additional sources of information like electronic publications can, traditional static media cannot provide the virtually infinite depth of content provided by electronic publications.
This severe limitation on the depth of content provided by traditional static media can be very frustrating for readers and, in particular, shoppers. For example, an article about a celebrity in a traditional print-based magazine or physical publication may show one or more photographs of the celebrity. A reader of the magazine that enjoys the article and wants to learn more about the celebrity may perform a web search for additional information about the celebrity. But, what if the reader desires additional information regarding a parka the celebrity is wearing in one of the magazine photographs? The reader may turn to a web search engine for assistance, but without knowing the manufacturer of the parka or other information, any Internet search by the reader is likely to be futile. Even if the reader knows the name of the manufacturer of the parka, the reader may be unable to locate the manufacturer""s web site, and may be unable to determine if the manufacturer has a web site at all. Similarly, the reader may be unable to obtain information regarding furniture or other objects shown in the photographs with the article. This inability to locate additional information about objects shown in traditional static media publications can be extremely frustrating for a reader.
As another example of how the limitations of traditional static media may be frustrating to readers, consider the reader of a traditional print-based skiing magazine (also referred to as a physical publication). An article in a skiing magazine may feature pictures of a skier on a beautifully groomed slope with a quaint ski lodge in the background. However, in most cases, all of the objects in the photographs will not be identified. Therefore, the reader may have a great degree of difficulty locating the ski resort, the type of ski bindings worn by the skier, or even the exact slope that the skier is on. This inability to locate information related to traditional static media publications is extremely frustrating for consuming readers.
Similar to traditional static media, conventional static media present in some electronic publications on the Internet, typically do not provide any detailed information about products shown in digital or electronic images within the electronic publication. While such digital or electronic images may be xe2x80x9chot-linkedxe2x80x9d to corresponding Internet sites, such static media do not provide a break down of products forming the digital or electronic image contained within the electronic publication. Conventional electronic publications generally do not provide instantaneous product descriptions and separate enlarged views of each of the products shown within the image. For example, an electronic publication, such as a web page, may provide a graphics image of a skiing scene similar to the one discussed above that shows a skier on a beautifully groomed slope with a quaint ski lodge in the background. If the reader wants more information about the individual objects depicted in the skiing scene, such as an enlarged view of the skis or a complete description as to their identification and possible retail location or both, the reader may need to initiate an internet or web search to ascertain this type of product or service information. Such an internet search could be rather time consuming without any guarantee of success.
Therefore, in light of these problems, there is a need for a system and method for displaying an interactive electronic representation of a corresponding static media object that can easily associate a traditional static media object, such as a magazine page, or conventional static media objects, such as digital or electronic images contained within conventional electronic publications, to an interactive electronic representation of a static media object. There is a further need for a system and method for displaying an interactive electronic representation of a corresponding traditional static media object that can xe2x80x9chot-linkxe2x80x9d objects in printed publications to related electronic documents. There is an additional need for a system and method for displaying an interactive electronic representation of a corresponding static media object that can track demographic information regarding consumers of traditional static media objects, such as magazines and newspapers, and conventional static media objects, such as electronic publications containing digital images.
The present invention solves the problems described above by providing a method and system for displaying an interactive electronic representation of a static media object (an xe2x80x9cIERxe2x80x9d), such as a page in a magazine, newspaper, a digital image contained within an electronic publication, etc., that associates a static media object with a unique identifier. The present invention advantageously allows a consumer of the static media object (i.e. the reader of the magazine, newspaper, or electronic publication) to utilize the unique identifier to easily access the corresponding IER. The present invention also allows the consumer to quickly locate additional information regarding aspects of the static media object by interacting with the IER using a computing device, like a personal computer or personal digital assistant.
Generally described, the present invention permits access to an IER by associating a unique identification tag with a static media object. The unique identification tag is also associated with the IER, which is stored in a computer database. In this manner, an application program for retrieving the IER embodying aspects of the present invention may receive the unique identification tag and, based upon the unique identification tag, locate and display the corresponding IER. A user of the application program may then interact with the IER by selecting a portion of the IER. When a portion of the IER is selected, additional information regarding the selected portion of the IER may be displayed to the user.
More specifically described, the present invention associates a static media object with a unique identification tag. For traditional static media objects, the unique identification tag may be printed or otherwise displayed on or adjacent to the static media object, preferably in a conspicuous location. For conventional static media objects, such as electronic publications containing digital images, a static media object in the form of a digital image may automatically pass a hidden unique identification tag to the application program when the user xe2x80x9cclicks onxe2x80x9d or activates the static media object. Alternatively, the unique identification tag may be displayed adjacent to the static media object.
The unique identification tag is associated with an IER corresponding to the static media object in a relational database such that the appropriate IER corresponding to the static media object is displayed when the unique identification tag is received by the application program. Portions of the IER may be xe2x80x9chot-linkedxe2x80x9d to other electronic documents, web sites, or other IERs.
The present invention also provides an application program that may be utilized to display and permit interaction with IERs corresponding to static media objects. According to an aspect of the present invention, a user may utilize a computing device equipped with a standard web browser to visit a web site embodying the application program. The user may provide a unique identification tag corresponding to a static media object at the web site or the web site can receive the unique identification tag from a digital image of an electronic publication which may be xe2x80x9chot-linkedxe2x80x9d to the web site containing the application program. The application program may then locate the IER corresponding to the static media object based upon the provided unique identification tag. Once the IER has been located, the IER is transmitted to the web browser for display to the user.
Once the IER has been displayed to the user, the user may interact with the IER by selecting a portion of the IER. In response to the selection of a portion of the IER, additional information regarding the selected portion of the IER may be displayed. For instance, if the IER contains a photograph of a skier on a snowy mountain slope, selecting the portion of the IER containing the skier may display additional information regarding the skier""s identity, equipment, or location. Additionally, the user may be permitted to purchase items shown in portions of the IER on-line, or may be provided directions to a brick-and-mortar retailer that sells the item. The user""s interaction with the IER may be monitored, and detailed demographic information about the user may be compiled. The demographic information may be then provided to the supplier of the IER, such as a manufacturer, ad agency, or publisher.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a user without the aid of a computing device may access an interactive electronic representation of a corresponding media object via a voice network. The user of the voice system may use a telephone to dial into a system for interacting with an interactive electronic representation of the static media object. The user may provide a unique identification tag corresponding to a static media object using dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) codes. In response to receiving the unique identification tag, the voice system may transmit an interactive aural representation of the static media object to the user. The user may then select portions of the aural interactive electronic representation of the static media object using additional DTMF codes. Additional information regarding the selected portion of the IER may be transmitted to the user via the telephone network.
In this manner, the present invention advantageously provides a system and method for displaying an interactive electronic representation of a corresponding static media object. That the present invention improves over the drawbacks of the prior art and accomplishes the objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the illustrative embodiments to follow.